


闪回(Flash Back)

by Asabayou



Series: 埃姆伦漏斗(Emlen Funnels) [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Combination Ship, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 光在他眼角流动，一直延伸到两颊，如同一个神秘烙印，一道时隐时现的泪痕，每当他开始奔跑，就有电光从瞳孔中流出，在扑面而来的风中飞腾，斜斜地吹向身后，化作灿烂的流光。于是，所有无可奈何中生出的悲伤与愤怒，都一同流去了，只余下风，迅疾的风，将一切吹散了，拂去了，剥开浮尘露出赤裸的心脏，鼓动着、颤栗着，比任何时候都更加强烈地、激烈地、猛烈地、用力过度地活着。当他开始奔跑，地面就是他的天空，飞掠的光影就是他的星辰，他路过静止的每一个风景，在每一个人身上都能看出一个故事，就像哈尔也记得绿灯侠去过的每一颗星。他们拥有同一种对广阔和无垠的向往，因此看见另一片天空另一片大地，另一个尚未踏足的世界，于是忍不住像鱼追求海、飞鸟追赶天空那样，盲目又安心地向彼此靠近。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 绿红 - Relationship
Series: 埃姆伦漏斗(Emlen Funnels) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856509
Kudos: 3





	闪回(Flash Back)

“你怎么发现我不是他的？...我还以为我装得够像了。”他摆出一个苦笑，好像哈尔只是把他从又一个无法融入的派对的角落里挖出来，而不是道破了什么关系重大的事实。

哈尔笑笑，一边为他仔细地剥开汉堡的包装纸，一边回答：“是够像，你们从思考方式到各种小习惯都几乎一模一样，但你太过冷静了。我知道他，他虽然在战斗中也总是很冷静的样子，但那只是因为他的思考太快了。我仍然能看见他的思维在跃动，像一只年轻的小鹿，在林间跳跃、嗅闻，活力融在热气里，在他温驯的皮毛内侧流动。而你不是，你像一面平静的湖，所有波澜都被掩藏在水面之下...”不知为何，看见这样的你让我感觉有些内疚。他将最后一句舍下，把塑料纸理好了送过去。

“好吧，”那个巴里耸耸肩，接过叠成小船的纸壳，咬了一口，“我输给你这浪漫的大天才了，也许我该替字母B谢你不再折磨它。”

他吃得很慢，即使已经相当于一个饥肠辘辘的普通人，但对于巴里，尤其是刚经历完一场小型马拉松回到家里的巴里来说，这简直慢得不可思议。在这样一个重大事件面前吃东西大约是个很失礼的举动，可哈尔没着急，只是撑着下巴，静静看着他吃完最后一口，待他的视线重新回到他脸上，便挑挑眉，露出一个经典的哈尔式得意微笑：“那么，一个解释？”

他没问他的巴里去哪了，也没有多余的怀疑和试探，也许他已经从他的态度中捕捉到，又或许是做好了觉悟。巴里的一切准备在这种无声息的宽容和理解前不堪一击，而他甚至为此感到自豪——看啊，这就是他大胆而细心的友人。他也以另一个微笑回应他，这在他们的语言中通常表示“收到！”，一个最简单的约定，意味着他们可以带着一如既往的安心感分头行动，不必有任何多余的担忧。

以往他总会把这个微笑留到他们重新相聚的那一刻，即便不知道前方有什么在等待他们，但这次他很快收起了脸上的笑意。巴里低下头，用指尖轻轻摩挲纸杯上的褶皱：“如果我猜得没错，会出现这种情况，是因为有很多世界收束到这里来，像无数个自变量映射到同一个因变量里去。这里是一个交点，一个支点，而你的巴里链接着这一切，如果不忘记多余的记忆，他恐怕很快就会被撕碎，因为每一个可能性都在把他往自己的方向拉扯，要他归到自己那里去....但这里很特别，他既没有忘记，也没有分散。”

“从这种不稳定中出现的就是我和我们，如同把一条蚯蚓切成三段后，从三段残缺的碎块里分别生出三条蚯蚓那样。每一个巴里...每一个我都是真实的，他们会觉得自己还存在着，只是去了一个陌生的地方。而我能够认识到自己身处何地，甚至做出这种推测，是因为我比较特殊，我一连经历了两个世界，停留的时间太过短暂，无论哪一个都不足以成为完整的巴里·艾伦。两份不完整的记忆互相冲撞，两败俱伤，最后只剩下我...所以，我对这种情况再了解不过了。”他脸上浮现出无奈的浅笑，仿佛只是谈起又一次成功的加班，疲惫中带着若有所得的庆幸。

“我们堆叠在他身上，是一片互相依附的泡沫，在微妙的平衡中维系彼此的存在。或者说，巴里一直都在这，而我们是他不知道的一部分。而当我们强烈地感觉到我们不在原来的世界，他就会回来...如果有谁不愿意离开，你可以试试这个方法。比如，告诉他你不是他的哈尔。”

说到这里，他顿了顿，哈尔看他，他也低头看了看自己，点点头：“是的，这对我没用，大概因为...我不知道，我同时失去了两个哈尔·乔丹，也许他们与你几乎完全相同，也许只在咖啡的口味上稍有不同，又或许从未成为绿灯，我不知道，我记不清了......”

他说着，声音越来越小，最终缩成一句小小的叹息：“我很抱歉。”有一瞬间，哈尔身上似乎涌现出一种不属于他的冲动，要他抱住他，告诉他这没什么，无论是哪个哈尔，都决不会希望看见他如此自责。但他最终只是放任自己的手臂抬起又落下，他不是他的哈尔，所以只能倾听，这是一种尊重：要求一个认为自己做得很糟糕的人原谅自己，只会让他们更难受。

巴里垂下眼，淡色的眼睫低低地颤动了一小会，又很快抬起，他几乎是平静地说：“我希望你帮我。”

哈尔望进那湖里去，它诚实得像面镜子，透出一种无比澄澈的决心。他想叹气，但还是顺着他的意回答了：“我当然会帮你。”

这种对话并不经常在哈尔和巴里之间发生，因为他们从来不需要确认对方是否愿意帮助自己，所以最多只须说“我需要你的帮助”，有时甚至连这一句也不必有。他们的关系太近了，这种变化在哈尔眼中比一群失去理智的红灯还显眼。他想起配合中若有若无的距离感，忽然明白，这哪里是装得不够像，他根本就是故意展露给他看，提醒哈尔也提醒他自己，画地为牢似地设下一条边界。现在情况特殊，于他们这样熟悉的陌生人而言，这么处理也许才是最好的，哈尔把心底隐约的不适归结于自己尚未习惯这种态度，却又莫名觉得有什么重要的线索正从眼前溜走。

那个巴里点点头，捧起纸杯，却没喝，只是盯着杯口氤氲的水汽，缓缓地说：“请把我的理论解释给他们听，然后，如果可以的话...问问那些世界，搞清楚那里发生了什么....类似于总结被害人的共同特征，即使不能以此减少被害，也能找到真凶，明白为何会发生这种情况。”说完，他就这么隔着那一层水雾，静静等待回应。

他的眉眼在朦胧中软化，看起来忽然年轻了许多，不知为何，哈尔竟在这变化中获得了一种突如其来的感动。他想起他曾在一个荒芜又遥远的星球上行走，怀里抱着重物，心里揣着任务，却忽然瞥见一片极光，陌生的星空被层层叠叠的光模糊了，便与地球上的没什么两样，回忆与现实在这个模糊的界线两端对望的那一刻，也是这样。他明白自己无法躲避这种感觉，谁让这个人与巴里如此相像呢——不，不对，他本来就是巴里。他刚要顺着那感动张口应下好友的请求，却因为微妙的不协调感停了下来。犹豫对一个绿灯侠来说是个很罕见的情况，但这件事绝对值得他犹豫。

巴里几乎没给他留余地，一直在主导整个话题，哈尔并不介意他这样做，毕竟他的大男孩总是那样好，他完全可以信任他的决策能力，但前提是这里头不存在某些他看不见的问题。而且显然，如果哈尔顺着话头答应，那么整件事就会在此画下句号，也许他们之后还有时间再吃点东西，甚至一起看一部电影，但他就再也没机会提起这件事了。

哈尔思索着，无意识地皱起眉来。巴里手上的纸杯越来越低，越来越低，最后悄悄地回到桌上去了。手里没了东西，他就握着自己的手，也放在桌面上，十指交握着整齐地摆在胸口前方。等哈尔发觉时，他已经是这样一副小心翼翼地看着他的样子了，那姿势让他在某一个瞬间看起来像个祈求父母同意的小孩，却又不完全像。他似乎在期待，又似乎从来没有期待过，这两种互相矛盾的意向在他身上和谐地重叠在一起，沉淀成一种超乎寻常的宁静，最终令祈求变成一场无声的祷告。他看见他，也看见巴里，于是忽然懂了。

——是了，这家伙，他一直没提他自己。

无论是过快的闪电侠，还是过慢的巴里，本质上都是一样的：巴里·艾伦一直待在一个遵守自己规则的世界里。哈尔不讨厌他这一点，甚至他自己也正是如此，他们采取与世界半隔绝的生活方式，时刻与脱轨的孤独共处一室，也正因此才能包容彼此的孤独。但是这一个巴里，他把最后的那一半也舍弃了：他正把自己从巴里·艾伦中剥离出去。

他早该想到的，每当某件事涉及到他自己，巴里就会这样笨拙。他习惯封闭自己，矛盾地挣扎着强迫自己接受他认为自己应当接受的现实，完美地把自己和世界割裂开来。这种割裂让他得以保持希望，却也让他无法愈合。就像他刚才一直在做的，他把自己与其他巴里割裂开来，甚至连哈尔都差一点被他骗了过去。他说谎，发自本心地强迫自己说谎，却又对诚实保有一种孩子般的信仰。结果，他的谎言是那样地笨拙，几乎是一戳就破，却又总能让人不得不相信他的真诚。

“...等一下，听着，我不清楚你是怎么想的，但我们都知道，你不擅长说谎。”哈尔几乎以为自己已经生气了，话说出口来却显得意外地有耐心，“如果你非要把自己分开，就像你一贯在做的，把自己从‘需要帮助’的名单上划掉，那么很显然，我得负责把你拉回来。你也是巴里，巴里——巴塞罗缪·艾伦，经由我认证的那种。”

巴里乖乖地听，给他一个笑，随即把这笑揉碎了铺进话音里去：“说得好像这是什么荣誉似的。”

“当然，你可以为此骄傲。”哈尔伸手比个了小枪，眯起一只眼歪着头瞄准他的左肩，露出一个胜利的微笑，轻扣击锤。这一切都张扬得恰到好处，以至于过了好一会——也许实际上只是一瞬间——巴里才反应过来，他被击中了，彻底地。

“好吧，好吧....你简直像个任性的歌星，”巴里说，这一次笑意没从他眼角逃走，“但谁让我是你的小粉丝呢。”他的眉角仍旧不明显地向下倾斜着，仿佛这笑是从哪个角落捡来的东西，但这绝对是哈尔在他这里得到的最真实的一个笑，他不凭借任何观察技巧，只用直觉就能确定这件事。巴里是他永远的好搭档，好比他最忠实的大铁鸟，他甚至只需听她的钢翼在风里奏出的歌，感受身侧传来的震颤，哪怕不盯着任何仪表也能知道她的状态。

接着，他们陷入一种不算尴尬的沉默。巴里把手收到桌子底下，在膝盖上放了一会，又向两边散开，退到椅子边上。他别过头去，歪着身子看了看椅子脚，好像那里有只蚂蚁似的，然后他按着椅面，轻轻抬起身来，将整张椅子往前扶了扶，重新坐下，把双手一齐摆回桌面上去。他似乎想尽可能地把身子往前倾，但又很快意识到自己做过了头，于是谨慎地缩回去，维持一个半正不正的坐姿。

在这整个过程里，哈尔就只是看着他，等他。现在他终于做好准备，磕磕绊绊地开始了：“我只是，我猜，.....我想知道真相。”

他犹疑着，似乎刚刚那个能把一整套复杂的理论解释得层次分明的大侦探只是一个短暂的幻象，而现在，他钻进一层柔软的壳里，放任自己的语言失去条理，让能够超越光速思考的大脑失去作用。哈尔给他一些鼓励的目光，他知道他终于是慢下来了，这对他、对他们来说是一个珍贵的机会。

“....但，如果真的存在一个‘真凶’，那很可能是我，不是任何一个闪电侠，而仅仅是我。”他轻轻攥着胸口的布料，就像他的闪电标志还留在那里：“我很可能是第一个，这一切的开始，尽管所有这些事早就已经乱了，但我看得出来....这里的每一个细节，你的语气、神情，拖鞋的摆放方式，门前某一团擦不干净的污渍..都给我一种无可替代的熟悉感，我不能骗我自己，说这些全都只是巧合。就算我们都是巴塞罗缪·艾伦，就算我们都是同一个趋向下近似的个体，也不该如此地接近....蝴蝶扇动一次翅膀都足以引起风暴，何况是时间呢。”

“并不是所有被切断的蚯蚓都能再生，也并不是每一段都能重获新生，它们有时候就只是那样死去了，烂在泥土里，埋葬在无声息的黑暗中。我不怕这些，我明白有些事情是无法避免的...我只是怕它已经发生了，我却还不知道。”他的声音愈发地轻，愈发地快，像一片被风拨乱的绒羽，在大风中飘摇着，落不了地。

“......但是，唔，这就像是薛定谔的那只小箱子，你没法直接通过打开盖子来确定结果。但我不想让你也抱着这种心情，你不需要知道这个悲观的猜想，也可以坚定地走到最后...我已经给了你一个如此艰难的任务，不能让你再负担更多了——你看，你可是英勇无畏的哈尔·乔丹呀，你就该像鸟儿那样毫无顾忌地飞，一直飞.....结果我从来都骗不过你。”他说到最后，几乎已经是在呢喃了。他的头低垂着，双臂无力地瘫在桌上，不知不觉间已经越过了他的那半边桌面。

“巴里，巴里，我的坏男孩呀..”哈尔摇摇头，叹息似地轻声唤他，伸出左手碰了碰他的肩头，“不用我提醒，你也能明白你刚才说的话有多傻吧？”他又能拿他怎么办呢？他是这样止不住地信任他，把情绪的变化近乎赤裸地暴露出来，却又瑟缩着不敢让他触碰太多，怕伤口里的鲜血黏上他指尖似地。

那触碰把巴里唤醒，他重新摆正身体，一手撑着桌子，一手扶着额角，不好意思地挠挠头，恢复平常的声音：“所以，我在试着..不那么傻。如果真有那么一个时候，或者你最终得知了远远超出我想象的事实，由你来决定要不要告诉你的朋友——我知道，在必要的时候，你绝不会缺乏勇气，一直如此。”明明严格来说，他们才刚认识没多久，可他眼里的信任像一团在阳光中燃烧的云，柔软而灿烂。

“放心，这不会影响未来....对这里来说，我们都是过去，”那位巴里顿了顿，闭上眼又睁开，他像要确定什么一样，宣誓般无比郑重地说：“无法改变的过去。”哈尔与他对视，忽然发觉有什么细碎的东西在闪着微光，像一颗暗淡的六等星，像一片银色的雪花，在下一个眨眼间消融了。

但还没等他想明白那是什么，他就带着这个谜离去了。也许哈尔究竟还是太慢，以至于完全看不清那是哪一刻发生的事情，但他确实能感知到某些改变，像是在岁末那天盯着指针走过旧年的最后一秒。而他的巴里就只是困惑地眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，问他：“奇怪，明明袋子空了，我怎么没有吃过饭的感觉...”

“..你太饿了，都不记得自己吃过了。”哈尔说，熟练地把自己这半边的东西送过去。要是他发现了什么，问他，他一定会如实说，他知道他接受得了这些，毕竟他们时常要面对一些没道理的事，但他又希望多看一会他现在这样子——为什么必须非要让他面对这么悲伤的事不可呢？更何况事态还没有确定。哈尔想，而后忽然明白，那个巴里也是这样想的。他们再一次默契地殊途同归，就像这之前的每一次争执。

好吧，所以这一次轮到我被巴里骂了。他想，管它是什么破事，放马过来吧。

> * * *
> 
> ——幕后花絮——NG片段与小采访
> 
>   * ACT-8
> 

> 
> “当然，你可以为此骄傲——嗷！烫！”哈尔伸手比个了小枪，眯起一只眼歪着头瞄准他的左——不料撞翻了桌边的热饮，整个人跳起来，带着椅子一同滑倒在地。
> 
> “哈尔？！哈尔！..你还好吗？”
> 
> 桌底下晃晃悠悠升起一个拇指，小船似地颤颤巍巍地飘。
> 
> “......好了，我知道你没事了，别装了，快点起来。”
> 
>   * ACT-14
> 

> 
> “放心，这不会影响未来....对这里来说，我们都是过去....无法改变的过去。”
> 
> “......”
> 
> “所以我的戏份结束了吗？我可以把桌上另半边的汉堡吃掉了吗？”
> 
> “..巴里，咳，巴里，你忘了你还有‘初号巴里’的剧本了，虽然那上面几乎什么都没写。天，别这么看着我..如果我记得没错，最后‘哈尔’把剩下的食物都给了‘初号’——那些汉堡还是你的。”
> 
> “好耶，我们赶快结束这一段，然后一起去吃午饭吧。”
> 
>   * 关于选角
> 

> 
> “不然呢？哈罗德·乔丹永远是你最好的选择。”
> 
> “怎么说得像什么广告词一样....诶？我吗？我不知道我能不能同时胜任多个角色，即使他们在设定上是同一人，剧本和性格也是分开算的。啊，但是，导演说每演完一个就办一次杀青宴所以...我就答应了。”
> 
> “他可逗了，跟我一起看剧本的时候才知道自己是个主角，那个表情啊，绝对值得照下来...我是说，有谁能在拿到这么厚的剧本之后，还默认自己是个龙套呢？”
> 
> “我..呃，我很意外自己会成为主角之一。我的意思是，如果要讲一个英雄们的故事的话，更应该选择哈尔、超人、火星猎人或者蝙蝠侠这样的人作为主角，他们能给观众带来的视角才是最远的、最深的。绿灯侠能见证宇宙的变迁，超人能倾听地球的鼓动，火星猎人能觉察每个生灵的心绪，蝙蝠侠则能用凡人的身躯渡过善恶的河。”
> 
> “但闪电侠也能在一秒内跑遍整个地球，把最短的瞬间读成最长的故事。”
> 
> “可这不是能力的问题，哈尔，我还是觉得闪电侠更适合当一个配角。就像，你知道，任何队友有需要的时候招呼一声，嘿闪电侠，帮我找找这个人去哪了，帮忙在那栋大楼倒下之前救出里面的居民，或者仅仅是帮行动不便的队友躲过敌人的追击。他只是出现那么几秒，说一两句话，然后化作闪电一闪而过，那样就够了。”
> 
> “这就是为什么你最适合成为主角，巴里。”
> 
> “....你有在好好听我说话吗？这不仅仅与我们相关，你得把个人的喜好排除出去，客观地看待这个问题。”
> 
> “好吧，客观地说，事实是你是我的男主角，我当然觉得你就是最适合的。”
> 
> “你....你耍赖，剧本上从没写谁是男一号，请不要讲没根据的事情。”


End file.
